fcsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jin Hellsing
"Do not lose your composure, do not break your stance, stretch out your awareness, and do not let your guard down for even a second, and if do not know it, then i shall enlighten you. This is the form of true despair." ''- Jin Hellsing Jin Hellsing (ジンヘルシング, Jin Herushingu) is an Arrancar and the Quinto (5th) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army History/Background Jin Hellsing is the son of Hale Waterstorm and Gerhalt Anderson. Hale's relationship with Gerhalt grew and she became pregnant with Jin. The mad blood within Gerhalt attempted to enter Jin while he was still in his mother's womb, but Hale managed to fight it off. Afterwards, Hale moved to a remote location in the mountains where she raised Jin and trained him to use the Rokushiki. few months later, Hale sensed the approaching of a great evil and decided that it was about time she told Jin concerning his origins. She also told him that if anything were to happen to her, he should look for his grandfather, Evan Ironfist. Hale's premonitions proved to be true, as she was attacked by Drago four days later on Jin's 10th birthday. Hours after the chaos, Jin, who fell unconscious, then awoke amongst the rubble and began searching for his mother, with no success, enraged, Jin swore revenge. He was then taken in by Evan, who began to train him in Rokushiki. 10 years later, after Evan's death, Jin's personality becomes very lethal with his killing psychopathy, his strength and his accuracy are very immense to kill in his path, after several weeks later, his personality became normal during the massacre to kill all organic lives, Jin comes to his senses to confront and defeats Drago, destroying him temporarily. In Hueco Mundo, as a Privaron Espada, Jin felt alone in the world, being white while those around him were black. He wandered Hueco Mundo alone, lamenting his existence, until one day he came across a white tree with many sharp spines. Jin finds it satisfying due to its emptiness, sank into it, destroying part of his arm, finally at peace. An unspecified amount of time later, he was recruited by Aizen into the Espada. Personality "''C,mon, get up attack me!!, you've been broked some of your legs that i cut it!, summon your familiars......transform your body.......heal some of your seven legs and stand!, the evening is still so young!, C,mon hurry! hurry! HURRY!!, pull yourself together!, the fun has just begun!, C,mon HURRY!!!" - ''Jin's insanity before he killed Drago. Jin has two personalities, his first acts in an aristocratic manner. He always seems serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He is notably calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations he is faced with, and rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Jin is easily offended if his name is not used properly. As such, he views to any other person with disdain for always referring to him improperly. Jin is very perceptive, fully aware of the limits of his abilities, and anything he states in comparison to an opponent is usually justified. However, his second sometimes Jin fights with ferocity and often-extreme cruelty, rarely shooting to kill until his target has been totally disabled and humiliated whenever he's been twisted side. Jin is very egotistical as well. He freely taunts and belittles his opponents, often allowing them to inflict seemingly fatal wounds before healing himself and obliterating his enemy. One of his favorite methods is allowing himself to be blown to shreds before simply flowing back together. It can accurately be stated that rather than killing his opponents, Jin breaks them. Underneath his cocky, arrogant attitude, Jin seems deeply sad and is envious of humans, for they are blessed with the gift of death and moving on to the next life, while he himself is unable to die and must walk the Earth for eternity until the last day. He clearly regrets his decision to become an immortal monster, and has great respect for humans who have the willpower to endure old age and death. Equipment Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), kaha negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box," Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation"): An item given to the Espada by Aizen, which is meant to punish their Fracción, if necessary. This cube, when used on a subject, traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape, however, this assumes it's being used as intended. More powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape, given enough time. The Jackal (ジャッカル), Jakkaru): Its a unique combat pistol that makes it seem as if it doesn't have a pistol slide; however, the entire upper assembly ''is the slide, and moves only a minimal distance compared to other guns', making it appear as if there is no pistol slide. The rounds are jacketed with a "casing" of blessed Macedonian silver and tipped with a hollow point, which contains an explosive charge of pre-blessed mercury. However, the high calibre-bullets also have a downside; their great size limits of The Jackal's magazine capacity to six rounds. Resabiado (悪質な), Akushitsuna; Spanish for "Vicious", Japanese for "Violent"): The hilt of Resabiado resembles a five to six feet long single-edged katana, with a dark red handle and silver, oval-shaped guard with slits going down the middle of both ends. Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant : Jin is a physically strong fighter but he is also well versed in numerous martial arts styles. His fighting techniques is incredibly destructive, using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. Expert Swordsman : Back when he was only a Privaron Espada, he was able to easily fight at highest great hollow-level and take down a large group of enemies attacking him at once. His skills are very versatile, as he always wields his sword with one hand, and uses his speed and strength to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Master Marksman : Jin is quite skilled with his pistol called The Jackal when he released it. He can fire very precise Armour-Piercing Bullets while fighting more than one opponent, and can launch a continuous barrage of Bullets which even any fighters have difficulty avoiding. Master Tactician : Jin is a highly perceptive fighter, almost immediately determining an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is a crafty tactician, effectively using Kidō to confuse his opponents. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents, and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. Kidō Expert : Jin, having been a Hollow for a long time, seems to be well-versed enough in Kidō to have an understanding of at least fairly high-level Kidō spells without incantation, He has been seen using them in conjunction with his released Zanpakutō to deliver more damage to his opponents. Immense Strength : Jin possesses a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm, He can upturn huge portions of rock floor with a single strike at the ground with his fist, He kicked an enemy a tremendous distance with a single kick with ease. Enhanced Speed : While he possesses his skill in Soru, Jin is deceptively fast for his size and build. Thanks to his raw power, Jin's leg strength allows him to more than make up for his lack of Soru. Immense Durability : His Technique which allows him to move while using Tekkai, and using powerful pierce attacks at his enemies while maintaining his defense. he claims to be the only Rokushiki user capable of doing so. Enhanced Reflexes : Jin possesses extreme sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. Despite his being severely battle worn. Enhanced Endurance : Despite gaining severe injuries, Jin continued fighting effectively, even ignoring his wounds to the point where he seemed unfazed by them. Jin's endurance is strengthened to the point where he can continue fighting effectively after receiving many injuries, and can survive attacks which would easily kill normal Hollows. Immense Spiritual Power : Unlike any other of his element powers, his dark elemental powers are extremely powerful enough to destroy the large part of the city-sized Las Noches dome, the force of the dark blasts can send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. Transformations Twisted Side Due to his anger and psychopathic, Jin's most distinguishing features are his maniacal laughter and psychotic grins. He is brutal, arrogant, disrespectful, and sadistic in his transformation. Though he taunts any opponent as being a weak and unsuitable fighter as for nothing. He battles like a Hand-to-Hand Massacre, ignoring injuries and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force. *Damage Resistance : He can use it as a sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by anyone not at his level of power. *Enhanced Durability : In addition to advanced recovery powers, Jin is equally difficult to injure. allowing him to withstand several large explosions in any battle at close range with no visible damage. His skin and hands are strong enough to catch and hold onto Sheng's strongest attack, Chidori, without any damage inflicted on him. *Enhanced Spiritual Power : Even when only partially transformed, Jin's Reiatsu greatly increases. Upon awakening, he can able to released a powerful version of his Kido techniques due to his transformation. *Consuming : The process by which Jin absorb the spiritual energy and physical abilities or essence of other entities, copying and assimilating it into their own in order to gain the entity's genetic memories and physical presence. Hollowfied Jin later has his mind taken over by his psychopathic emotions once again. This time, the transformation is very physically different in appearance, and far more powerful than the previous one. Unlike his Twisted Side, his Hollowfied transformation may cause his Reiatsu becoming greatly immense after his awakening due to his Reiryoku. *Immense Strength : His physical strength increases greatly, ripping Drago's arm with his bare hand, and throwing Ginriko into a building, giving him a serious wound to his forehead as a result. *Immense Durability : Jin took a short time to recover and did not get wounded after being thrown into a steel wall. He can deflect Drago's Devil-enhanced Shatter Sin with a single unarmed hand. *Enhanced Spiritual Power : His Reiatsu is so intense and rough, as well as thick and heavy, it can suffocate any person just by being in the general vicinity of his released Reiyoku. His Reiatsu is solid in his form, despite him only recently acquiring it. *High-Speed Regeneration : Like some Hollows, Jin possesses the ability to instantly regenerate any wound and even a missing limb. Relationships Anaka Jin develops a little interest in Anaka and learns her secret; Anaka becomes embarrased or shy that he's interestin her is because he intends to blackmail her. He continually helps and watches over her, offering insightful advice on how to deal with the bullies at School effectively and even becomes possessive of her, as Jin truly cares about and really loves her. Anaka is the first and only girl who fell in love with Jin. Sōsuke Aizen Not much known for his relationship whether a friend or a enemy, back as a privaron espada, he's always loyalty and respect aizen for his justify as a hollow, other times he always being defective when aizen wields his Hogyoku for his ultimate power by fusing it, but he cannot be trusted that he thought he would be deceased or betrayed. Shiro Kuroda Shiro and Jin have an intense and fiercely competitive rivalry that borders on kinship; their remarkable similarities and nature as polar opposites fuel both their intellectual and physical combat. Shiro is often referred to as the "The Ultimate Infected" while Jin is the "Monster of God". Kazuma The trust they have in each other is unbreakable. He never once question Kazuma's former leadership. Whenever Kazuma is in a pinch, he will always be there to defend him. Together, the two are formidable. He also said that Kazuma changed him into a much more affectionate, calm person and respected him a lot. When Kazuma is "dead" after the final battle against Shiro, he a;ways defends his will and kept his signature spade card, which he thought is what Kazuma would want him to do. Spike In spite of only encountering each other three times, Jin has clearly had a impact on Spike. In their first two fights Jin has already established as being much stronger than Spike. In spite of being an enemy on all three encounters Jin told Spike the weaknesses in his style and how to become stronger which the latter clearly took to heart. After Spike defeats him, he offers Jin assistance to launch an assault at the Red Zone, and tells him to fulfill his momentum to become the strongest Tank class. Mason Later circumstances have put the two upon the same side but this has done little to temper their issues, as arguments are still a common occurrence between the pair. But since Mason's defeat a little reaction from even when Mason was alive and allied himself with Jin has been shown as he seems to have grown extremely distant from even those who also possess speed and agility within them. Jerrell Jin is very detail-oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices Jerrell's mannerisms, and discerns the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponent. He can look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out how they work by just viewing them once. Physical Techniques Palm Up Block A Palm Up Block where the palm of the hand is straight and the fingers are held together with the thumb cocked in and held against the top side of the hand. By holding the thumb in there is a natural tension gained that helps to catch an opponent's incoming power, if he do not hold in his thumb then you risk the block being weak and unable to deflect your opponents strike. Wing Arm Block The Wing Arm uses the little finger side of the arm to deflect his opponents strike with the palm facing the opponent and the fingers held relaxed in line with the center of the body. The elbow forms a 135 degree angle with the wrist lower than the elbow and the elbow higher than the shoulder (depending on the height of his opponent). The thumb is held loose in this block which ensures that the strength is on the little finger side of the arm to correctly deflect the incoming strike. Controlling Arm It is often said that the Controlling Arm is patterned after a foxes paw in that the fingers and the palm should be pointing downwards with the elbow kept tucked in to protect the mid section. Slapping Hand A very effective block similar to a parry used in boxing where the hand is used to slap away his opponents strike to their head. The key to using the Slapping Hand is to use it efficiently by ensuring that he only move his hand the minimum amount so that he slap his opponents punch just enough so that it misses him, if his Slapping Hand too far then he run the risk of being trapped by his opponent should he pull his Slapping Hand down and trap his other arm with it enabling him a free shot at him. Pulling Hand The Pulling Hand is used to pull one arm of his opponent and making him off balance whilst simultaneously striking him with his other hand for example after a Palm Up Block, block you maintain contact with his opponents striking arm and he rotate his wrist into a Pulling Hand and pull him forward onto a strike with his other hand. Special Techniques Bala This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Jin's Bala is red, and is powerful enough to blast a huge hole into two unseated Shinigami. Cero Oscuras It is a black Cero with a green outline, which Jin states to be similar to Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō. Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras is powerful enough to blast Ichigo's mask away and destroy a large part of the city-sized Las Noches' dome. Descorrer A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Sonido Is a high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo, which is roughly equal in terms of speed, and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku. Hierro Is a defensive Arrancar technique, the user's Reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Shinigami barehanded. While this technique is exhibited by all Arrancar to some degree, the strength of an individual's Hierro is entirely proportional to the potency of their Reiryoku. Pesquisa Is an advanced Arrancar perception technique, the practitioner sends out a radiating pulse which reacts to sources of Reiatsu within a certain proximity, allowing the practitioner to determine the location of any sensed individuals and gauge how powerful they actually are. Trivia *Jin's name is based on the character named Jin Kazama from the 2009 fighting game called "Tekken 6". *Jin's powers is mostly like Ulquoirra Cifer from "Bleach" due to his Cero color, and its also the same as Nnoitra Gilga because his rank Espada No.5. *His mysterious quote "If anyone does not love the Lord Jesus Christ, let him be accursed. O Lord, come! Amen!" resembles from the quotes from the Holy Bible. *Jin's main attire looked a little similar to Hei's attire from "Darker than Black" Category:Humans